


Quick and Quiet

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Quick and Dirty, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, pre-wedding suit fitting, semi-public handjobs, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean goes in to the fitting room see how Castiel looks in his suit for their wedding, and he likes what he sees.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Writing Challenge Entries [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350954
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis





	Quick and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis - prompt was "How do I look?" :D 
> 
> This was fun to write, and turned out fluffier than expectedd :D 
> 
> No tailors were scarred in the writing of this fic.
> 
> Beta'd by @fanglirlingtodeath513

* * *

The door to the fitting room swings open and the tailor, who had gone in there with Cas nearly forty minutes ago, shuffles out. The tailor gives Dean a small nod which tells Dean that they're done fitting Cas' suit for their wedding in a few weeks. 

Dean opens the door, covering his eyes and bubbling with excitement. The door closes softly behind him and he takes a few paces forward into the room. 

"I'm not some superstitious bride, Dean," Castiel says with a laugh. "Tell me, how do I look?" 

Dean takes his hand away from his eyes slowly and blinks. 

Castiel is still standing on the low pedestal in a royal blue suit. It's fitting perfectly now that it's been adjusted, a stark white shirt pokes evenly out of the bottom of the jacket sleeves, the matching waistcoat hugs Castiel's midsection and the brown belt holding up his pants is just visible. He's wearing a dark tie, one that will contrast Dean's on the day since their suits are so similar. 

Dean whistles lowly, a slow grin creeping onto his face as he takes in every inch of his husband-to-be. 

"Give me a twirl?" Dean asks, simply for his own satisfaction of seeing Castiel's ass in those form-fitting suit pants.

Castiel turns slowly, shaking his head in amusement because he seems to have cottoned onto exactly what Dean wants. 

"I don't think the tailor is going to appreciate us fooling—oof!" Castiel stops as Dean hugs him from behind. 

Dean leans his chin over Castiel's shoulder. "Well, it isn't like the tailor is joining in. Besides, hasn't he touched you enough?" 

"Oh, Dean, I can't believe it's taken to nearly our wedding for your jealousy to rear its head." 

"I'm not jealous," Dean states as he drops his hand below Castiel's waistline and down towards the top of his inseam. 

"Of course not." Castiel turns his head and presses a kiss to Dean's temple. 

"Turn around?" Dean asks. 

Castiel does, rotating in Dean's hold until they're face to face. Dean smooths his hands down the front of Castiel's jacket until they reach the belt. 

"The tailor is expecting us back out as soon as I'm changed. What if he walks in?" Castiel queries but presses a heady kiss to Dean's lips in a way to tell Dean he doesn't want him to stop. 

The fact that someone could walk in just makes it all the more sweeter and hotter. They're going to have to be quick and quiet and Dean knows just about all of Castiel's favourite buttons. 

Dean kisses back with equal fervour, using it as an aid to keep Castiel quiet as he undoes Castiel's belt and pants. His hand slides inside Castiel's underwear and feels as his breath catches when Dean wraps his cool hand around his cock. 

"Dean—" 

"Shhh," Dean hisses back, turning his head a little to get more ideal access to Castiel's lips. 

There's not a lot of room to move, so Dean focuses on the head, rubbing and massaging it as Castiel gasps into his mouth. As pre-cum seeps out, Dean uses it to his advantage and pumps Castiel's cock as much as he can in the small space until he feels Castiel's legs go weak. 

"I'm not going to last," Castiel says to him, biting Dean's bottom lip gently.

"That's the idea sunshine, best hurry before the tailor gets impatient," Dean growls. 

With that, Dean works harder at getting Castiel off, switching torturously between his head and the shaft. Castiel locks up, his mouth pausing on Dean's, so Dean keeps up his pace, hand cramping a little. 

"Come on, you can do it." 

And Castiel does. Tensing all over, fingertips digging into Dean's sides where he's holding on to him, Castiel cums in his underwear. He breathes harshly into Dean's ear. 

"What are we like, coming in our pants like we're twenty again." 

"You callin' us old?" Dean whispers back. 

"Hmm, no," Castiel says as he slips the pants off and swaps them for his own. Dean doesn't miss the wet patch of the front of his boxers. As he sheds the jacket, he comes back to Dean, pressing another kiss to his lips. "I think seasoned is a better word." 

Dean scoffs. "Are you trying to walk on thin ice?"

Castiel stands shirtless now, hands on his hips. "Tell me you didn't cum in your pants." 

The half beat of silence tells Castiel everything and Dean can't even defend himself because there is very much a wet patch in his own boxers. He decides to play Castiel anyway, for the sheer fun of it. 

"Guess you'll have to wait until we're home to find out." 

Castiel rolls his eyes at him and finishes getting changed. The suit is all laid out how the tailor asked him to and they're ready to go. 

"When we get home I'm making dinner and we're going to sit down and watch that movie you've been talking about all week." Castiel's authoritative voice goes through him with a shiver. 

"So, not going to carry on?" 

Castiel has his hand on the dressing room door, opening it to a cool blast from the rest of the shop. "You choose, Dean. Dinner or sex?" 

And he walks off leaving Dean standing in the doorway mouth open and catching flies. "Hey!" 

Dean walks after him and links his fingers into Castiels as he chats to the tailor about a future appointment to collect his altered suit. 

As they walk out the door, bell chiming above them, Dean spins Castiel around. "You drive a hard bargain. But it's gotta be dinner and a movie."

"You won't miss out. We can snuggle later too," Castiel tells him. 

Dean plants one last on Castiel's lips before he steps into the Impala. "I'll agree to that." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ficlet! 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://envydean.tumblr.com) | [My Writing Tumblr](https://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com) | [Writers of Destiel Discord Server](https://discord.gg/GNw4p7n)


End file.
